


Love In the Shadows

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: When you are still young and have strict disapproving parents you are forced to hide your love away from your soulmate.  You are forced to live in the shadows .... all the while wishing you could bring the love out into the light.





	Love In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> B-I-N-G-O (that's his name o'l) slot (1) [word] "Shadowy" - Forum: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge.

Wrapping her arms around the thin back as the body was pressed even tighter against her own. Resting her forehead against the other's. A soft smile lit her lips as she gazed into the warm chocolate brown eyes. She breathed in. "That was ..."

Light laughter entered the chocolate brown eyes as she stared up into the sparkling and dazed blue green ones just inches from her own. "I love making you speechless B." She whispered as her right hand lightly traced the smooth warm cheek.

Betty hummed as she closed her eyes as she just allowed the warm feelings to over come her body. Her eyes slowly blinked open as she leaned forward to capture the moist lips once more. Her eyes drift shut once more as she just allowed herself to melt into the kiss. Into the love that Veronica freely offered her. Into the safety that Veronica offered.

A sudden crash broke the two apart. Betty quickly pushed Veronica away from her. Her hand quickly rose to her lips to wipe her mouth.

Veronica's heart broke at the sight. She knew her time with Betty has come to an end. She straightened her back as she turned to see whom would dare interrupt this moment. Her eyes blinked. Then they blinked again.

Sitting in the shadows was a tom cat. Just licking it self causal without a care of in the world. A trash cane lid stopped rattling next to yet.

Betty turned her eyes and found the sight also. She couldn't help it. She laughed gently.

The laughter met Veronica's ears and she relaxed. She giggled herself at the sight. Shaking her head she stepped closer to the taller blonde. But not to close.

Betty leaned against the wall in the shadowy light of the apartment above them. "Come here." She held out her hand for Veronica to take.

Veronica joyfully came closer and allowed Betty to pull her back to her rightfully place against her.

"Now remind me where we were." Betty husked out her lips an inch from the slightly shorter brunette.

Veronica gently placed her lips against Betty's and closed her eyes once more. She accepted Betty's taking charge of this kiss. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's body as she pushed herself even closer to her soulmate.


End file.
